Mostly MariChat
by MiraculousMarauder
Summary: Just a series of drabbles and one-shots focusing mainly on MariChat but with anything that strikes me. Latest one-shot: Marinette asks Chat about his crush on Ladybug. Image by Moonshine24 on DeviantArt
1. Flirty Chat

**Just a drabble that came to me and I couldn't help but jot it down. Hope you enjoy.**

"How do you expect her to take a flirt like you seriously? She'll never believe your feelings are genuine if you go around flirting with everybody," Marinette gave Chat Noir a stern look and poked a finger in his chest.

"What?" the cat hero yelped, indignant. "I only flirt with her, no one else!"

"Oh-ho, really?" the bluenette shot him a narrow eyed stare before an idea came to her and the corner of her mouth flipped up into a smirk. A smirk which looked a lot like the one he usually wore.

She turned to face away from him and shook out her limbs, getting in to character. Chat looked on perplexed, curious as to what she was about to do. He didn't have to wait long.

Marinette turned around and dropped to one knee.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Chat Noir," she proclaimed, deepening her voice in a poor imitation of his and grabbing his hand to place a kiss on the back before standing back up.

"I don't sound like that," Chat grumbled. Marinette just raised an eyebrow at him before continuing.

"That birthday boy date of yours is bad news," Marinette turned around and starting posturing and flexing. "But don't worry, you'll be safe with me." She advanced towards him and Chat Noir backed up at the predatory look in her eyes before his back hit the wall. She leaned towards him, resting one hand on the wall next to his head. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Ladybug's busy tonight so... You get to be my Ladybug," the smirk on Marinette's face was getting bigger. Chat was starting to sweat, nervous at her nearness and the dawning realisation that she was right. This did seem a lot like flirting. He hadn't even realised that he had been doing it. Chat Noir was re-evaluating everything he thought he knew about himself and it was making him panic. What did all this mean?

"Just get that drawing pencil away from him, Princess. I'll take care of the rest," Marinette finished, straightening up and rolling her eyes as she gave him a two-finger salute.

"I... I... you, but... um..." Chat Noir desperately looked around trying in vain to come up with some argument against her. "Well, what about you? You can't tell me that you weren't fan-girling over me. You were so excited, I couldn't let down a fan. I have a reputation to uphold."

Marinette's mouth popped open to form an 'o'. She tried desperately to dispute his claims but could think of nothing that wouldn't give away that she was Ladybug. A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she mouthed mutely for a minute, trying to form words. She wanted to wipe the look of glee off his face but couldn't.

"That," she stated in an annoyed tone, "is neither here nor there. I was just proving you flirt with other people as well. So there," she knew it was childish but she stuck her tongue out at him.

Chat flushed red and spluttered nonsensically. He finally managed to string together some words that almost made sense.

"I... to go... must," he stuttered, backing up to the window and hopping on to the sill. "See you later!" he called and with that he was gone. Marinette wore her self-satisfied grin for the rest of the day.

 **I know that in the English Dub he calls her 'little lady' but I prefer 'Princess'. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. That Damn Chat

**This was originally posted as the epilogue to my story 'Breaking the Silence' but I just wanted to put it out there for those who don't like multi-chapter fics. I really enjoyed writing it and it works just fine as a post-reveal one-shot. MariChat semi sin.**

Two weeks had passed since Adrien and Marinette had revealed their identities, confessed their feelings and become boyfriend and girlfriend, and Marinette was finally sewing together the last part of the dress she had started designing that fateful day by the side of the Seine. It needed to have the detailing done but the form was definitely taking shape. As she was draping it over her mannequin, she heard the familiar thud of feet on her roof. She couldn't help the giddy little dance she did before sobering up and making her way towards the balcony. The boys ego was big enough, he didn't need her to stroke it.

Before she made it over, a head popped through the trap-door, quickly followed by the rest of Chat Noir's leather clad body.

"Good evening, Chat Noir, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my princess in her tower," the cat hero explained with a small smirk. "I didn't think I needed a reason."

"Oh, _your_ princess, is it?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry kitty, but I've got a boyfriend now. I don't think he'd be too happy knowing that I had another boy alone in my room with me."

Chat's smile grew wider. _So she wants to play?_

"A boyfriend, hmm?" Chat started to slowly slink towards the bluenette. "So, what's this boyfriend of yours got that I don't?" The corner of his lip curled. "Is he handsome?"

The aspiring designer nodded, a soft smile on her lips. "Very," she replied.

His smile twitched at that. He stalked closer. "Is he as charming as me?" the cat persisted.

"Well, he's a little less flirty and doesn't use as many puns as you," she parried again. _We'll see about that_ , he thought.

"He'd never be able to protect you the way that I can," he stated, sure of himself.

"That might be true," Marinette agreed, "but he would put my life before his." She suddenly realised how close Chat had gotten and started to take a step back. "You probably shouldn't be here," she whispered to him, her heart starting to quicken at the predatory look in Chat's eyes.

"Probably," he agreed, stepping forward as she stepped back, keeping pace with her until she had her back against the wall. One of his hands came to rest on the wall next to her head. He leaned closer but he didn't touch her.

"Do you like him better than me?" Chat queried, still teasing, but with a hint of genuine vulnerability there.

"No, I lo-like you both the same," she sighed, gazing up him with half-lidded eyes, her breath shortening at the look he was giving her. He brushed his thumb down her cheek, gently running it across her bottom lip. The feel of the leather on her sensitive skin made her shiver.

"My b-boyfriend..." she lost track of her train of thought as he started leaning in, brushing his nose against hers, his breath ghosting across her lips.

"What about him?" he asked, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"I-I... can't remember..." she admitted, her heart pounding and her breath becoming shallower.

Chat captured her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss and pulled back slightly. Marinette sighed, whimpering gently. She felt more than saw the smirk that crossed his lips before he settled them more firmly against hers, moving them in tandem. With one hand still on the wall, his other came to settle on her hip before he brushed it up her side and wrapped it around her back. He pulled her closer to him so that their chests were flush against each other then pushed her back against the wall.

With one hand now settled on the small of her back, holding her against him, and the other cradling her head, fingers speared through her hair, Chat slanted his lips across hers to deepen the kiss and nipped lightly at her lower lip, gently sucking on it.

Marinette gasped, and Chat quickly took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, his tongue stroking across hers.

In a sudden, bold move that Chat didn't see coming, Marinette hooked one leg around his hip and hoisted herself up so that she was wrapped around his waist. Her impulsive move had him staggering slightly and his hands came to grip under her thighs. Her abrupt height advantage now put her in control and he could feel her grin against him, pulling his lower lip between hers and nipping it before running a soothing tongue across it. He felt a purr rumble in his chest and she drew back with a smug look of satisfaction.

His eyes were glazed as he looked at her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. She had never looked more beautiful.

Chat trailed soft kisses along her jaw and down the column of her throat. When he reached her collar bone he bit down and sucked, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the bluenette followed by a low moan in the back of her throat.

"Ch-Chat... you need to leave," she murmured, lacking the conviction she needed to make him go.

"Soon enough, Princess, after you've forgotten all about that pretty boy boyfriend of yours," he assured and captured her lips in a kiss again.

"So, remind me," he purred against her lips, "who is it that you love?"

"A-Adrien," she stuttered, and Chat shook his head in mock regret.

"Wrong answer, Princess," he whispered and kissed her again. After several minutes they drew away again, gasping for breath. Chat pressed his forehead to hers.

"Who do you love?"

Marinette panted and licked her bruised, swollen lips. His eyes followed the motion.

"You, I love you," she sighed, moving to take his lips again but he drew back slightly.

"Say my name," he urged and pecked her lips, teasing.

"I love you, Chat Noir," came the response and he smiled.

"I love you too, Marinette," he replied and once more pulled her in for a drugging kiss. He let her go, kissing her forehead gently and moved towards the window. Perching on the sill he looked back at her dazed face and plump red lips. His heart was full of love for this girl. Giving her a two fingered salute, he leaped out of the open window.

The stunned bluenette heard her mother calling her from downstairs as she tried to catch her breath back, a blush staining her cheeks red.

"Marinette! Adrien's here!"

 _That damn cat!_


	3. Grandpa Hawk Moth

**Okay, this drabble is not MariChat but it popped in to my head and the image was hilarious to me so I had to write it.**

They had left the baby with Gabriel, and quite frankly, he had no idea what to do with it. It wouldn't stop crying. It had been fed, changed, he couldn't get it to sleep. He had no idea what it wanted. He pinched his nose between thumb and finger, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. His other hand was supporting the baby as it sat on his knee.

Nooroo was being absolutely no help either, having hidden away after the baby had almost caught the kwami in its chubby hands. In fact, that had been the only time the baby had stopped crying. That gave him and idea.

Getting up from his chair, he carried the baby, holding it away from his body with a hand under each armpit, and made his way to his observatory.

"Nooroo, transform me!" he called and felt the rush of energy flow over his form. The sudden presence of a masked stranger only caused the crying to double. That was, until Hawk Moth called forth one of his butterflies.

* * *

When Adrien came to pick up his daughter, he had a hard time finding his father. The kitchen was a mess of baby food splashed on the floor and walls. The reception room was scattered with a myriad of toys, but he couldn't find the two occupants of the mansion. He wandered the maze that was his childhood home until he heard the sound of laughter. Following the noise he slowly pushed open a door and peeked inside.

There on the floor was his father, transformed into the once villainous Hawk Moth, with Emma lying on her back, plump hands grasping the air as dozens of white butterflies swooped overhead. The laughter he had heard had been his fathers, and Adrien was gobsmacked. He watched as the hooded man reached for one butterfly and gently placed it on the baby's nose and couldn't stop the smile on his face at her delighted giggle and clapping hands.

The pair on the floor fell silent when they heard the sound of a camera. As one, they turned to face the door, finally noticing a grinning Adrien holding up his phone.

"Well, if it isn't Grandpa Hawk Moth," he said, laughter filling every word.

Hawk Moth quickly rose to his feet, bringing the still babbling baby up with him and dropped his transformation. Despite his embarrassment he couldn't contain the small smile that graced his lips. Adrien noted that his father seemed to be holding the baby more naturally, and was glad the two had bonded.

Adrien reached to take Emma out of Gabriel's arms but the man just stepped around him and out of the door. Adrien followed, perplexed. They walked to the front door in silence, Adrien following a step behind his father. When they reached the entryway the two men faced each other. Once again Adrien made to take his daughter and once again, Gabriel avoided his reach. He held up a finger to his son, asking for a moment and turned to face away taking a few steps back into the room.

"Now," he murmured in a low tone, for only Emma to hear. "We have had fun today, and if you want to come back, you are more than welcome. I am glad that we have had this opportunity to get to know one another better." Emma squealed happily and clutched her fist around his finger, bringing a wide grin to his face.

"Now, Emma, this is not goodbye, only until next time," he assured, moisture collecting in the corner of his eyes. He refused to acknowledge them. Emma, sensing a change, screwed her face up, about to cry. Gabriel cupped her cheek and soothingly caressed it with his thumb. The baby immediately smiled up at him, cheeks rosy with happiness. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Gabriel turned back to face his son.

"Bring her back again soon," he insisted and finally, reluctantly, handed her over. Adrien placed a kiss on her forehead and faced the door.

"See you soon, Grandpa," Adrien said, holding Emma's arm up in a wave. Gabriel only grunted in response and turned to head back to his study, only allowing himself to smile again when he was alone. _Grandpa,_ he thought to himself. _I like the sound of that._

 **Is it unreasonable of me to think that this could definitely happen in the future?**


	4. Madly Clumsy

The Parisian night was cool as the pair huddled under a blanket on Marinette's balcony, sharing a thermos of hot chocolate. Chat Noir sighed dejectedly, looking out at the starless sky.

"I really wish I could figure out who she is," he bemoaned and Marinette wasn't sure if he was talking to her or just voicing his thoughts. "If only I could figure it out, it shouldn't be that hard, should it?" he turned to the girl beside him.

Marinette's brow puckered.

"But... she doesn't want you to reveal your identities, does she?"

"I know, I know, it's just... I don't think Ladybug takes me all that seriously. I'm in love with her," Chat Noir didn't notice the small gasp of surprise coming from Marinette's lips. "I just thought that, if I figured out who she was, proved that I saw all sides of her and loved her completely... I don't know, it's just an idea. Probably a pretty stupid one at that."

The hero slumped slightly, overcome by his misery.

"Then let's try and figure it out."

Chat was taken aback by her words, but no more than she had been herself. Marinette didn't know what prompted her to utter that sentence but she couldn't find it in her to regret it. Chat's declaration of love had somewhat blindsided her, and she couldn't deny that the idea of someone seeing all of her, and liking all of her, was a very tempting prospect. Marinette really hoped this wouldn't come back to bite her.

Oh well, in for a penny...

"You'd really help me?" he asked, slightly in awe. His visits to his classmate was something he had long ago stopped questioning and he knew that they both enjoyed the easy friendship that had blossomed between them. Everything was just so much easier between Marinette and Chat Noir. It was something that he truly valued. There was no expectation or artifice. This, however, was beyond the bounds of their usual relationship.

"Of course, Kitty," she replied affectionately, scratching him under the chin as if he really was a cat. He would never admit to how much he actually enjoyed that.

"So, let's start by listing everything you know about her. Oh, hold on," and with that she was gone, disappeared into the pink recesses of her bedroom. Chat barely had time to wonder what had happened before she was back, hauling herself through the skylight, a small notebook and pen in her hands. "Might as well do this properly," she explained.

Marinette opened the book and held the pen poised, looking expectantly at Chat Noir.

"Well," he pondered, thinking over everything he knew about the spotted hero. "I know that she likes gaming," he paused to allow Marinette to jot this down and remembered briefly the time the two of _them_ had practiced for the gaming tournament, before he brought his mind back to his next point about Ladybug.

It was painfully obvious to Chat Noir who he _wished_ Ladybug was. He just needed to stop his desperate desires from clouding the truth. The more he wanted Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be the woman he had been pining after, the more she fit in with his Lady. It would be all too easy. He liked Marinette. A lot. The guilt he felt over it was eating away at him. Chat decided to turn back to the job at hand. Marinette was trying to help him figure out who the love of his life was behind the mask.

She really was a good friend.

"I know that she has blue eyes and dark hair," he paused again as the pen scratched across the page. Chat took a moment to admire the pair of bluebell eyes beside him. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to notice just how beautiful they were. With the lights of Paris before them, her orbs reflected them back like stars swirling in galaxies. _Focus Chat_.

"I know she hates liars."

Marinette hated liars too, although, really, who _liked_ liars? _Stop it!_

"She always smells like cookies..." his mind wondered once again to the girl who lived in a bakery. It was getting harder and harder for him to focus on his superhero partner.

"When we first met, she introduced herself as 'Madly Clumsy'," Chat remembered with a smile. Marinette shifted in her seat, putting the notepad on the small table beside her in order to better take notes. The smile quickly fell from his lips as the girl next to him knocked over the cup of hot chocolate she had placed on the same table previously, spilling the contents over the floor and just barely managing to save the notes from a similar fate.

Chat Noir quickly jumped to his feet, a sense of panic consuming him. _Could it...? No... She wouldn't... would she? It_ can't _be... No..._

"I um... just remembered... I have a... thing. What I mean to say is..." Chat's eyes cast about him looking for inspiration before they settled back onto the bluenette. "I'm meant to be meeting Ladybug. Yep. Right now. So..." and without another word, Chat Noir withdrew his baton and threw himself off of the balcony into the welcoming black of the Parisian night.

Marinette was left staring after her partner, a small smile across her lips.

 **Please review. Also, I'm open for suggestions. This will get updated whenever I am hit round the head with inspiration from my muse. Otherwise I'll be working on my other fics. Thank you for reading**


	5. Madly Clumsy Part 2

**Crystalkit7 suggested a continuation of Madly Clumsy and I couldn't resist, so here it is.**

 _Please please please please please let it be her_.

This is what was going through Adrien's mind over and over again since the previous night. He had once said that whoever she was under the mask, he loved Ladybug. And he did. For everything she was, he loved her. Her courage, her quick-thinking, her compassion and her ability to overcome her own insecurities for the good of Paris. It didn't hurt that she was incredibly beautiful.

Despite this, Adrien couldn't deny that it would be a lot easier if Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

After she had suggested writing down everything he knew about his Lady, he couldn't help but draw comparisons. Adrien desperately hoped that he wasn't jumping to conclusions. There were an _awful_ lot of similarities though, now that he was actually thinking about it. But if it was Marinette's suggestion, and would she really want him to know, if she was _actually_ Ladybug? If she _was_ , maybe she wanted him to find her. The thought made him indescribably happy.

He pushed out his desk chair, letting his head flop back and sighing in exasperation. He shouldn't have run away from her. If she really was Ladybug then she must have realised that he was at least starting to figure it out. What if she thought he ran away because he didn't like her.

Suddenly he was desperate to see her again. Before he could do anything about it, he heard a knock. Adrien stood up, turning towards his bedroom door, checking to make sure that Plagg was hidden away. As he started walking, unhappy to be disturbed from his musings by what would undoubtedly be another demand on his time from his father, he heard the knock again.

From behind him.

Adrien whipped around and stumbled back a step when he saw Ladybug hanging outside his window, smiling and waving sheepishly at him. His face flooded with heat and he had to hold himself back from leaping across the room to let her in. He opened the window and she perched on the frame, one leg dangling into his room but making no move to actually enter.

"May I come in?" she enquired shyly, and Adrien was taken aback by this more timid side to her. This wasn't a Ladybug he was used to seeing, but his mind was screaming the same thing at him over and over. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Marinette was shy. Marinette was polite and uncertain. Marinette was Ladybug.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, Agreste, you don't know for certain_ , he had to remind himself.

Adrien stepped back, the blush still on his cheeks, and gestured for her to enter. He didn't trust himself to speak just yet.

Marinette had spent the evening after Chat had left thinking about what had happened. She was fairly certain he had figured it out, or at least was getting a good idea. Why did he run away? Was it because he hated the idea of Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug? She hoped not. He must like her, at least a little. Why else would he visit her so much? So maybe he ran because he needed time to think.

Well, she needed time to think too. The next day, Marinette had decided to create her own list. The conclusion she had come to had her desperately hoping that her Ladybug luck could really be that good. So here she was now, testing a theory and desperately hoping.

She stepped into the room and allowed her Ladybug confidence to take over.

"So, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" she started, smiling sweetly at him. Adrien's blush doubled in heat. He could feel the burn and was sure she could too.

"Uh... y-yeah. O-of -course," he stuttered and mentally facepalmed at his lack of cool. "Anything for one of Paris' heroes."

Ladybug strolled towards his desk, resting her hand on his shoulder as she passed and Adrien felt his knees buckle slightly. He moved to pull out a chair for her, partly due to his inherent chivalry but mostly to cover his traitorous legs.

"What do you need?" He was glad that he could manage a sentence without stuttering.

"Well," she began, making herself comfortable on the desk chair that Adrien had just vacated. "I was hoping that maybe you could help me figure out who Chat Noir is."

Adrien froze at her words, his mind coming to a standstill. Ladybug acted as if she didn't notice but she took some encouragement from his actions.

"I thought that maybe if I made a list of everything I know about him, that maybe I could figure out who he is. See I could just ask him, and I'm sure that he would tell me, but I think I want to figure it out by myself. I think it would mean more if I saw him, you know, really _saw him_ , for who he is."

Adrien nodded mutely, his brain still struggling to wrap around the situation he suddenly found himself in.

"Wh-why me?" he asked, the dreaded stutter back. "Why are you asking for my help?"

Ladybug looked at him considering.

"I think you would be able to help, that's all."

Adrien nodded his ascent, not daring to hope that all his dreams were coming true _right now._ He scrambled in his desk to find a pencil and piece of paper that didn't have the word Ladybug written on it surrounded by hearts. It took him longer than he would have liked.

Seeing he was ready, she began.

"Well, I know that he is kind, and generous, and brave and strong. He doesn't have the best relationship with his father," she paused when Adrien made no move to write down what she said and nodded towards the piece of paper before him. He hurriedly wrote down what she had said.

Smiling in satisfaction she continued.

"He has blonde hair, and gorgeous green eyes. He acts carefree and he's flirtatious, but I think that's a bit of an act. Not completely, but I think he uses it to hide his insecurities. I also think that maybe he's a bit restricted in real life and when he's transformed he can just be free, be himself."

Adrien was barely breathing while he sat next to her. Ladybug decided to throw he cards on the table and pray that she wasn't wrong, that she wasn't misreading all the signs.

"And lastly, I was really, really hoping that he might be you."

Everything clicked together for both of them. Adrien's lips were suddenly on hers, his hand gently cupping her cheek.

"Marinette," he sighed against her soft pink lips, relishing in the feel of her. They both had their eyes closed when a flash of pink lit up the room.

 **I personally don't like Ladrien, I don't like them being in love with just the perfect, public images they present to the world. However, Ladrien when they know who the other is? I think it's adorable.**


	6. Please Don't Freak Out

A newly transformed Chat Noir stood where Adrien Agreste had been just moments before. Standing in the doorway, mouth hanging wide open in a strangled, inaudible scream was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her bluebell eyes were wide and staring, but she didn't resist when the black suited hero grabbed her wrist, pulled her further into the room and slammed the door, pressing his back against it and waving his hands in front of himself.

"Please don't freak out!" he begged, taking in her panicked expression.

"Aaahhh... I'm-not-freaking-out-are-you-freaking-out-no-I'm-just-very-interested-in-your-ring-and-the-magical-qualities-it-possesses! How long have you been Chat Noir exactly?"

Chat Noir looked at Marinette quizzically.

"Uh, a few months I guess? Ever since Stoneheart."

"Sorry, that was stupid. I'm just still trying to process."

Marinette sat on the floor next to where Chat stood and he slid down to the tiled ground, kicking his legs out in front of himself to settle next to her.

"So, Adrien Agreste, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor little rich boy Adrien Agreste, it's a little bit of a... that's a little bit of a downer."

Marinette scooted closer and leaned against his arm, looking up at him imploringly. Chat looked down at her raising an eyebrow considering.

"Huh. Well, Adrien Agreste is the perfect everything. Perfect student, perfect model, perfect son and perfectly _boring_. Chat Noir could be anything he wanted to be, go anywhere he wanted to go. And for a boy with all these restrictions, I don't know it... just seemed like the better option."

"Hmm..." Marinette eyed him thoughtfully.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation." Chat Noir's eyes widened into perfect impressions of kitty eyes that Marinette never could say no to. Not that she would ever give away his identity. Of course she wouldn't. As for his reputation...

"Ah. We wouldn't want that," she replied, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has," he nudged her playfully with his arm, pleased to see this new side to Marinette, a side she never let Adrien see, and she nudged back, grinning up at him. "Well," he said, making to stand up and Marinette scrambled up after him. "I should um... I-I should... I should go." Chat went to grab the door handle but a hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Hey," she spoke softly, a gentle smile on her face. "For the record, I think Chat Noir is just as good as Adrien Agreste. And neither one of them is boring."

Chat Noir beamed at her, and it was like a weight had been lifted for him. He felt validated as both a civilian and a superhero by one short conversation. Chat pulled the handle on the door and stepped outside. He took her hand, a little more uncertainly than he would have done before she knew who it was behind the mask, gazing questioningly into her eyes. Her shy smile and the faint hint of a blush assured him that everything would be okay. Chat raised her hand to his lips and brushed them across her knuckles. Her blush deepened and he smiled his crooked grin.

"Thank you, Princess."

And with that he was gone.

"Well! I thought he'd never leave!" exclaimed a small voice from the confines of Marinette's purse before the bluenette sunk to the floor, the events of the past five minutes overtaking her. Suddenly it seemed her legs weren't strong enough to hold her weight.

Chat Noir.

Adrien Agreste.

 _Of course!_

 **I can only apologise for this. Guess what I've been watching today!**


	7. Glasses

"So, you definitely need glasses, M. Agreste," the optician sat in front of Adrien, the results of the eye test on the desk before him. Adrien frowned, perplexed at the man's words. The eye test had been a suggestion from Nathalie when he had mentioned getting headaches more recently, although truth be told he figured the headaches had to do with the number of times his head connected with a solid object in his fights alongside his partner and love of his life, Ladybug.

The optician handed Adrien his prescription and directed him to the showroom of frames. The blonde boy groaned. This was not going to work with his image. What would his father say? He wouldn't wear them on shoots, obviously, but he had an image to uphold.

He wouldn't even be able to get contacts, something to do with the shape of his eyeballs. Just his bad luck.

No. Adrien refused to let this development get him down. He'd need to talk to Plagg to see if there was anything that could be done about adjusting his mask to help him see better as Chat Noir. It's not like he could wear glasses on patrol, they'd never stay on his face, not to mention during an actual Akuma attack. He can't be the first Chat Noir to have sight issues. He could deal with this.

Adrien wondered around the showroom, trying to find a pair of discreet glasses, something that was subtle and understated, suiting the image that the Agreste brand wanted to put forward. That was when he saw them. At first glance they were plain black, a rectangular frame which was thin around the eyes with thicker arms. It was only when you picked them up that you noticed the electric green on the inside. These were perfect.

Suddenly, Adrien wasn't unhappy about the development. This was a chance to wear a bit of his alter-ego in public. It would be a secret joke that he would carry on his face. The best part was when he had them on he could just see the hint of green, and that gave him a little Chat Noir boost. Safe to say, he loved his new glasses.

So when he walked into class that Monday, he carried himself in a new way, a little Chat Noir swagger in his step, an almost arrogant air to him that people couldn't fail to notice. He couldn't deny he liked it.

And that was when he saw her. She was sat in the seat behind him, as she always was. Her hair pulled back into the same pigtails, her eyes as blue as the sky and pretty freckles dancing across her nose that he had never noticed before. She smiled happily at him, stutteringly complimenting his new eye-wear but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears as he could finally see clearly.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug.

It was undeniable. She was right there. He really _was_ blind! All it took was sticking a pair of glasses on his face for him to see the truth. That was just ridiculous. All he could do was stare blankly at her as the happy expression on her face turned to blushing confusion.

Without saying a word he grabbed her hand and dragged her protesting and stuttering out of the classroom and into the empty hallway.

"You're Ladybug!" he claimed, not giving himself chance to think if declaring this to her was a good idea or not.

"I-I-I... um... what?" Marinette asked, blue eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"I can't believe I never saw it before. I guess I've been close enough to you as Ladybug to see you clearly, even half blind but I've never gotten close enough to Marinette's face to realise!"

With this he leaned into her personal space, as Chat always did to Ladybug, and if possible, Marinette's eyes grew even wider.

"Hello, Princess, my Lady," he greeted, bowing low and kissing the back of her hand. "I'm glad I can finally see you."

"Chat Noir?" The loud exclamation echoed through the halls and he grinned rakishly up at her.

"At your service, Bugaboo."

 **I'm dedicating this to my best friend who is perpetually frustrated by the fact that a domino mask is all it takes to hide an identity. She suggested this and I wrote this in about half an hour, I was quite excited by the idea. I hope you like it!**


	8. Crush

Chat Noir sat on the chaise lounge, legs splayed, with Marinette snuggled between them, focused completely on the knitting needles in her hand, the click clacking of the metal on metal soothing in the quiet of the room.

Chat contentedly braided her hair before releasing it, twisting it into randomised patterns and allowing the silken strands to slip between his clawed fingers. He wished he could feel how soft her hair was, but contented himself with the peacefulness of the moment.

"Chat?" Marinette broke the silence, startling the hero from his musings. He hummed in response, continuing his ministrations.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" she asked, still diligently knitting away. Chat stopped what he was doing, staring incredulously at the back of her head. Didn't the whole of Paris already know?

"Well, yeah," he agreed finally, picking strands of her hair up again to plait.

"Have you ever confessed your feelings?" she continued, starting a new line on whatever she was creating. Chat hadn't thought to ask what it was she was knitting.

"I... uh... not in so many words," Chat allowed, scrunching up his nose. "I'm more of an actions speak louder kind of a guy. I mean, I try to show Ladybug," he didn't notice how Marinette's shoulders stiffened on hearing the hero's name, "that she is the most important person in the world to me. It's why I always take every hit, I couldn't bare to see her get hurt. I love her. So I flirt with her, and compliment her, and try to spend as much time as I can with her. I wish I knew who she was under the mask so that I knew all of her."

Marinette shifted round to face him, putting her needles to the side.

"B-but you don't know... so how can you say you love her?"

Chat shook his head, his brows drawn in concentration.

"I'm not the same behind the mask. I'm not brash, or loud, or flirtatious. I suspect maybe it's the same for her. Maybe she's not as confident, not as confrontational, not as graceful. When I first met her, she introduced herself as 'Madly Clumsy'. But, her heart is the same. She's still brave, because even when she was afraid, she stepped up to do the right thing for the good of Paris. She's kind and cares about me, even if it's not in the same way. I don't think any of that would go away just because she takes off her costume," he finished. Chat felt strangely lighter having said all this out loud.

"What if she turns out to be _Chloe Bourgeois_?" Marinette questioned, pulling a face that made Chat laugh. Then he sighed.

"If she were, then I guess I have to believe that deep down, Chloe is those things too. That maybe the Chloe that everyone sees, the Chloe that has caused more akumas than the rest of Paris combined, the Chloe that bullies classmates and hangs off Adrien Agreste like a limpet, really is a good person," he smirked at Marinette playfully. "Luckily for me, I know for a fact she isn't. I've dealt with Ladybug and Chloe together."

Marinette looked down at her lap, her face a mask of so many emotions, Chat couldn't identify any of them.

"What about you, Princess, any boy vying to take your attention away from this needy cat?"

Marinette looked over to her wall, where her posters of Adrien used to be, before Chat Noir had started paying her visits, sneaking via her balcony and straight into her heart.

"I used to like Adrien Agreste," she admitted, smiling softly to herself and leaning back, snuggling against Chat's broad chest.

At the mention of his alter ego, Chat had frozen stiff, shocked at the revelation, but allowed himself to melt into her, nuzzling her sweet smelling hair. He loved the easy friendship that had developed with Marinette with him as Chat Noir. She was the one person who he could tell anything to, and have her actually listen.

Completely comfortable with each other, physical, platonic intimacy was common for them, and his cat like nature (as well as the unloved boy) craved the contact, relished in it. They would often cuddle on the chaise to watch films, or she would give him pets, or he would play with her hair. When he was here, they were almost always touching in some way. It was almost unconscious, but it filled a hole in both of them that neither even knew was there.

"You don't anymore?" he asked, trying to deny the pang he felt.

"Hmm... I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe I don't really know him. Not really, you know? Like, we're friends, but I've been in love with him almost from day one. But how can it be love if you don't really know a person? I think maybe I was just infatuated."

"Just a pretty-boy model then?" Chat asked, and with her back to him, she didn't see his glum expression. She shook her head, quick to deny.

"I fell for his kindness and generosity, his humility and his loyalty to his friends. Mostly though, I fell in love with his laugh," she let out a giggle herself. "Who does that? Who falls in love with a laugh?"

Chat joined in with her laughter, suddenly self conscious as he did so. He quickly stopped, then chided himself for being silly.

"What would you say if Ladybug was sat right here as a civilian?" Marinette turned around, suddenly feeling bold.

Chat Noir looked at her, taking in her freckled nose and clear blue eyes, seeing her almost as if for the first time. He didn't need to even think about it.

"I love you."

Marinette edged closer, keeping her eyes fixed on his. Chat couldn't even blink to break the contact. He felt completely spellbound by the moment.

Almost as if trying not to startle him, Marinette slowly drew closer to his face, flicking her eyes down to his lips before looking back into his bright green orbs. His adam's apple bobbed nervously in his throat. Lightly, she placed her lips on his, her kiss soft and fleeting.

"I love you too, Chaton."


	9. Crush Part II

**I had a few requests for a continuation to the chapter 'A Fluffy Reveal' (now called 'Crush') so this is part 2. I hope you like it**

Her lips were the flutter of a butterfly's wing against his and then they were gone, the sensation in his stomach leading him to believe that the butterflies had passed from her to him, taken up residence and multiplied.

"I love you too, Chaton."

Those words leaving those lips. He hadn't noticed before, he hadn't missed it, because he didn't realise it was there to miss, but her words were like oxygen to his starved lungs. He could finally breathe and it was the most glorious sensation.

Marinette loved him.

He had been coming here for months, her friendship sustaining his desperate need for acceptance. Chat Noir had believed that being her friend was all that he needed, all that he wanted, but he was wrong. _This_. This was... words failed him. And she had confessed that she had a crush on his alter-ego as well. Not that she knew that. But she decided it wasn't love because she didn't know _all_ of him.

It was quite funny actually, when you thought about it.

She loved both sides of him without even realising and the knowledge of this was overwhelming. What had he done in a past life that meant he deserved the love of this amazing, perfect woman? A woman he didn't allow himself to realise that he loved until she said the words to unlock his heart.

 _I love you, Chaton._

Wait, that wasn't quite right. What was it she had said? I love you... too? But he had been talking to an imaginary...

Chat's brain shut down.

Marinette sat patiently, watching different emotions chase their way across his face. He seemed otherwise immobile and after two solid minutes of silence, Marinette picked up her knitting needles and continued with her work, the steady, rhythmic click of the metal distracting her from the unmoving superhero. She would just wait him out. He obviously needed time to process. No reason not to finish the Ladybug themed socks that she was knitting him while he was otherwise occupied.

Eventually he seemed to wake up from his trance.

"You're..."

Marinette smiled and nodded while putting her knitting once more to the side.

"And you..."

Her smile only grew brighter as she reached for his hand.

"And I..."

Marinette sighed in fond exasperation.

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, love you Chat Noir," she iterated, just to be sure that the point made it home. Now that she had declared her feelings for him, she felt as if a weight had lifted from her. She had her kitty and everything was perfect.

"Adrien," he whispered, and she only just caught the word as it fell from his lips.

"What about Adrien? I told you, it was just a silly crush. I was stupid to think it was love. This," and she indicated the two of them. "This is real."

Chat shook his head. She hadn't understood, but then, why would she? Who would ever suspect that mild-mannered Adrien Agreste was really the flirty, sarcastic, punny Chat Noir?

"No. My name. It's Adrien," he explained, and Marinette frowned slightly.

"Huh, that's weird. What are the chances that both boys that I liked would be called Adrien? I suppose it's not that uncommon a name. It suits you, actually," she babbled. It was a little awkward to confess her feelings to one and be reminded of the other. She did still have a small crush on the model after all. A crush she would get over now the she and Chat, no _Adrien_ had confessed to each other.

Chat chuckled. This would actually be fun. Revenge for the way she had revealed her own identity. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, allowing his to linger slightly and sighed happily as she melted into him. His fingers ran through her hair, loose from where he had been playing with it. He didn't know what had prompted her to ask about his crush that night, out of all the nights he had been there, but he was glad she had.

Finding his lady had come without fanfare. It hadn't been dramatic. There was no post-battle accidental reveal. But then, this was better, he thought to himself. He had finally confessed his love and it had been returned. It couldn't have been more perfect. The fact that it was Marinette all this time meant the guilt he hadn't even realised he had been harbouring melted away completely.

He pulled back slightly and shivered at the feel of her breath panting across his lips.

"Keep your eyes closed," he instructed. She did as he asked, sitting patiently, if a little uncertainly. "Plagg, claws in," he murmured before kissing her once again, this time a little more passionately, his gloved fingers cupping her cheeks.

There was a tingle in the air as the magic washed over him and Marinette could feel with a small amount of fascination as material faded to the warm press of skin against her face. It made her feel oddly exposed, knowing that she was kissing an unmasked Chat Noir. The boy in front of her could be anyone in Paris. It had never really occurred to her that even though she _knew_ the boy before her, she didn't actually know who he was in real life. It was a little scary. All she had to do was open her eyes. What if she did know him in civilian life? Would that make it better?

Slowly, hesitantly, Marinette broke away from his lips and sucked air into her lungs, desperately trying to draw courage in the action.

Then she opened her eyes.

Wide.

Her mouth quickly followed suit, hanging open in a shocked, silent scream. She scrambled backwards on the chaise, forgetting in her current state of mind that the far side was open without the security of an arm to ensure the inevitable didn't happen. With a shriek, she tumbled onto the floor and all Adrien could see was her feet, still propped up on the cushion.

He would have laughed. The bubble of mirth even made its way to his lips but he stifled it, lunging forward to check that she was alright. At the same time, Marinette jumped up, an embarrassed tide of colour washing over her face. It was made worse when their simultaneous actions caused their heads to collide painfully.

"Ow," she whimpered, rubbing the spot on her forehead and looking at the blonde model through one eye. Adrien was probing his own forehead, but despite this, he wore a wide grin on his face.

The bump to her head went a long way to getting her over her shock, but it didn't help the stutter that came out of her lips.

"A-A-Adrien?"

His smile gentled and he reached out a hand to help her back on to the seat. She only hesitated for a moment before she put her hand into his. She shouldn't be shy, she had just been kissing him. Holding his hand was fairly tame in comparison. But it hadn't been Adrien Agreste before.

Well, it had. Obviously, but still...

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

She nodded mutely.

Her eyes met his and she was lost for a moment, drinking in all the little details of him and matching them to what she knew of Chat Noir. Internally she was laughing hysterically at herself. And to think, she didn't think she knew Adrien well enough to actually be in love with him.

"Adrien Agreste."

This time the words weren't a question but a whispered affirmation that what she was seeing with her own two eyes was actually the truth. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he let his happiness shine out. Entwining their fingers, he drew her closer.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he whispered back, his lips mere centimetres away from hers. He leaned forward to capture her lips again, keeping his eyes open to the last second, gauging her reaction now that she knew. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he watched her eyes flutter closed and she leant forward to meet him in the kiss.

It was sweet and it was soft and they both tried to convey all the emotion they were feeling through the press of their lips. Marinette's lips were slightly swollen when they broke apart and Adrien was pleased to see the blush dusting across her cheeks prettily. He had always thought she was beautiful but in this moment she was breathtaking.

"I love you," he whispered and her eyes opened, blinking dazedly at him before a soft smile graced her lips.

"I love you, too."

Pulling away with a smile, he shifted back in the chaise, turning her around and settling her back against his chest again. Placing a peck on her neck where it peeked out from the edge of her top, Adrien settled against the cushions and reached for her hair again.

Blushing furiously, Marinette sat still for a moment, enjoying the sensations of his fingers in her hair without the gloves to separate them. Despite the alien sensation of uncovered skin, the action was soothing and she felt herself relaxing into it with a sigh of contentment. Wordlessly she picked up her needles and the ball of red wool and allowed herself to sink into the steady rhythm of metal against metal.

They might have a lot to talk about, but for now, this was comfortable and familiar. It was just her and Chat. They were best friends. They knew each other, completely and utterly, and it was effortless. For now, this was perfect.


	10. Never Drink and Drive (a Miraculous)

"Shh Tikki, the girls are a-hic-sleep. I'll be really -hic- quick, I promise," Marinette wobbled slightly on her feet as she stared beseechingly at the kwami.

"Marinette! This is a really bad idea, I don't think you should be-"

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cried, giggling to herself.

Her friends had come over for an eighteenth birthday party that had quickly escalated with the help of drinking games, suggested by Alya and Alix, of course. It was a girls only party, so nothing untoward had happened, but now Marinette was decidedly... tipsy. And she thought it would be a good idea to transform into her superhero alter-ego, Ladybug, just above a room full of teenage girls, girls including her reporter best friend who was desperate to find out the identities of Paris' heroes.

She also thought it would be a good idea to call Chat Noir.

Naturally, since it was gone two in the morning, Chat didn't answer the call and it went to voicemail. Ladybug headed out to the balcony giggling softly, nearly tripping and falling back onto her bed, and waited for the beep to indicate that she could record her message.

"H-hey, Chat Noir," she tried and failed to suppress her giggles, causing her hiccups to worsen. "It's Marinette, leaving a message for you, of course, because it's your voicemail." She paused to laugh again, snorting inelegantly and nearly tripping over a pot plant. _Who had put that there?_ She wondered. _Oh yeah, I did!_ This time she did collapse to the floor, her fit of laughter uncontrollable.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologised, the laughter still evident in her voice. "I fell over a pot because I put it there!" It was amazing what people found funny when they were drunk.

"So, I was -hic- just calling to leave you a message," she guffawed again, "did I already say that?" Marinette pushed herself up onto her knees and shuffled over to the railing to look over the Parisian skyline.

"Paris is beautiful," she sighed down her yoyo.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I have a crazy crush on you but I think Adrien Agreste is the best thing since sliced bread so we could never be a thing. You're my fest briend and I love you. I love you so much. That's a funny word isn't it? Loooooove," she drew the sound out, fascinated with the vibrations of the 'v'. "Lo-Ve. V-v-v-v-v-v," once again she broke down into laughter.

"That's quite funny. I love love love love love Chat Noir. Well, call me later, see you, bye."

With that she dropped her yoyo on the ground, muttered "spots off" and fell unconscious on her balcony.

Adrien was awoken the next morning by Plagg's usual groaning for cheese. After he had satisfied his kwami's insatiable hunger, he headed towards the shower. Even though it was the weekend, his schedule was still packed full.

He was just about to close the door of the bathroom when he heard a large belch and then a lazy drawl.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Ladybug called last night. She left a message." Plagg said, eyeing up another piece of camembert and seeming completely disinterested in the information he was passing on. Adrien was back out in a flash.

"What? And you wait 'til _now_ to tell me? Was there an akuma attack? Is Ladybug okay? Plagg?" Adrien was starting to get annoyed at the cat god's indifference. "Forget it, Plagg, claws out!"

The fading sounds of Plagg's protest was all that could be heard before Chat Noir stood in Adrien's place, baton already in hand to listen to the message.

It had been ten minutes and Chat Noir was still stood there, staring at the now silent baton. He was still trying to take in what he had just listened to, but all that his brain could process was; _drunk Marinette is not as funny as she thinks she is._

How that was the thought that kept circulating he had no idea. Maybe that was the only thing his broken mind could process, because the fact that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person was pretty mind boggling. Simultaneously, the fact that they were the same person came as almost no surprise. The fact that she loved Chat Noir and had a crush on him too was overwhelming. The fact that she thought Adrien was... how had she phrased it? _The best thing since sliced bread_...

Could a person die from happiness?

He had to go and see his lady. Now.

"Adrien? Be ready to leave for the photo shoot in ten minutes," came the dulcet tones of Nathalie from outside his doorway.

He always had the worst luck.

Then he thought back over the voicemail he had listened to, looking down at the baton and making sure to save it. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad after all.


	11. Badass Marinette

**For anyone interested, I've created a separate short story for Never Drink and Drive (a Miraculous). It will be posted soon.**

The akuma victim advanced, her body covered in thousands of pins and needles sticking out like a hedgehog. There was malice in her eyes as she stared down the bluenette, who stood, chin up and her face resolute, facing the oncoming threat. Despite the unexpected strength she was radiating, determination showing in every line of her body, Marinette couldn't hide the quiver of fear that shone from her eyes.

It was that fear that pierced his own heart as Chat Noir circled around the locked room, catching glimpses of the stand-off through the glass panels in the door. Ladybug hadn't arrived yet and one of his friends was in danger.

He didn't know what had caused the akuma, only that it was one of the students that studied textiles with Marinette who was currently wearing a garish ensemble of electric greens and oranges, a domino mask seemingly painted across their face. During some of the manic mutterings he had heard he had picked up on the name 'Pincushion'.

His time was up anyway, he had to get into the room and having tested all the doors and windows, he knew there was only one way.

"Cataclysm!" he cried, summoning a destructive ball of black energy and disintegrating the door that now stood between him and his target.

Then he stopped dead, awe leaving his mouth hanging wide and his eyes bugging out (pun fully intended).

"I'm here to... save... you?"

Marinette stopped in her tracks, ball of wool clutched tightly in her hands and a frustrated akuma sitting bound to a chair. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at the stunned superhero standing in the doorway.

"How did you do that?" Chat questioned, cautiously eyeing the still squirming villain before turning an equally cautious eye to the petite girl currently finishing the knot securing Pincushion. She had a smile of satisfaction on her face and the fear he had glimpsed before was long gone, replaced with a fire he thought he might have seen before in a different pair of bluebell eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but Marinette was kinda scary. Incredible, but scary. What civilian could hold their own against an akuma like that? None he had ever met.

Marinette smirked at him, standing up straight.

"How about we put a pin in that conversation?" she suggested with a knowing grin and turned towards the door. Chat Noir was once again left completely stunned. Who was this girl?

Marinette shot a look at him over her shoulder. "If I see Ladybug, I'll send her your way. I think you can take care of things from here. _Cat_ -ch you later."

With that she was gone.

While he waited for Ladybug to arrive, Chat just sat cross-legged on a table staring at the akuma victim. He was making sure she didn't escape but Marinette had done a good job tying her up and he really didn't have anything to do but wait. And think. It took zero effort to purify the akuma once Ladybug was on the scene.

Marinette was amazing. How did he not know how much of a badass she was?

For the rest of school it was all Adrien could do not to stare at her, but then every time he chanced a look at her, she seemed to be the same nervous, blushing girl she always had been. It was frustrating.

Patrol was over and Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the lights of Paris. They had been sat in relative silence for about five minutes and Chat was getting twitchy.

"All right, Chat, spill it. What's the matter with you tonight?" Ladybug eyed her partner.

Chat scratched the back of his neck, the tips of his ears turning red. It had been on his mind all day, the way Marinette had handled herself in that classroom, alone with that akuma. She'd never really made much of an impression on him before. She was nice enough, and to be fair, she had held her own with the Evillustrator that one time, but this was something else.

"Have you ever met Marinette?" he asked uncertainly.

"Marinette?" she repeated, uncertainty colouring her tone. Chat swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. He tried to avoid Ladybug's gaze, although he wasn't sure exactly why.

"Yeah, um... Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her parent's run the bakery on Rue Gotleib?" the statement came out as more of a question. A small frown marred Ladybug's brow.

"I... sure, I know who she is," she agreed.

"I just... you know how she handled the akuma earlier? It was just really impressive that's all. I... I don't know, I've just been thinking about it is all. I didn't know she had it in her."

Ladybug tilted her head. "I didn't know you knew her all that well, Chat. How many times have you actually met her?" Her tone turned a little cross, much to Chat's bewilderment. "Why would you be so surprised that she can handle herself?"

Chat held his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean-"

"And why are you so interested all of a sudden? For all you know maybe Marinette is some kind of martial arts expert, or... or... I don't know, but you shouldn't make assumptions about people you've barely met Chat Noir," Ladybug had stood up and had her hands fisted on her hips, glaring at her partner.

"Whoa, I didn't mean it like that, I know her well enough, why are you getting angry about it?" he stood as well, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to placate her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

At his words, Ladybug deflated somewhat. "I'm sorry Chat, I don't know what got into me. I must be tired, I guess." She bowed her head, then glanced up at him through her heavy fringe, suddenly shy. "Did you really think she was that good?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she was no you, Bugaboo, but she was pretty amazing."

Ladybug's smile lit up her face, and Chat was a bit baffled by her reaction, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If his lady was happy, then so was he.

"Thanks, Chat."

They fell back into a companionable silence again, settling back onto the roof.

Later, when he was in bed however, it wasn't Ladybug that he was thinking about as he drifted off to sleep, but another blue eyed beauty with midnight hair. With a resigned sigh, Adrien finally closed his eyes, only for her image to be imprinted there, a fire in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

Damn. Looks like he had a type.


End file.
